


a collection of bitchyness

by Bitchyfanfics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, BlackBerry - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Fontcest, I gotta stop making aus when I'm half asleep, I really have no idea what I'm doing, I'll probably do a blueberry version, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Technically?, bunny sans, i guess?, pup - Freeform, strange witch/ghost au I made up on the spot, wolf pap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/pseuds/Bitchyfanfics
Summary: I'm just gonna make a place where I can satisfy my cravings for ships and ideas.I want to make it so people can ask or request stories or ideas as well! so don't be shy!each story can go from super short idea to being a full on story if I feel like continuing it.





	1. swapfell?

black had walked past these streets many times, having taken the same path for years, never once did he consider going into the mysterious bookstore that he had walked past countless times. something about it made him curious, he never saw anyone enter or leave the store and yet it always looked well kept. now as he stood in front of the dark building he could clearly see inside threw the windows, it looked like something you would see in a castle library, all the books looked old and yet somehow new, an old design that simply hadn't aged. he hesitated for a moment before placing his hand on the doorknob slowly twisting it as he entered, his curiosity would finally be settled.   
it wasn't at all like he had imagined it, while he had imagined it to be dark and run down it looked a lot more noble and calming almost, kind of like home. he took another step inside as he looked around, who knows, maybe he would find a book he would enjoy. as he was looking around he noticed another skeleton sitting by the register, he seemed to be busy with a book so black decided not to bother him. he was surprised to see someone else there but of course there had to be someone running the place. black skimmed over the books as he read the titles, stopping for a moment to study one closer.  
"good evening"   
black jumped as he whipped his head around. standing right behind him with a big smile was the other skeleton. he seemed to tower over him, the golden tooth gleaming in the low light. it took him a moment to gather up his thoughts before he said anything back "evening" he was really caught off guard, he hadn't even heard the others footsteps.  
the other skeleton didn't say another word, simply staying towering over him as he stared down into his eyes, it sent a chill down his spine as the others stare seemed to freeze him in place. black looked back down to the floor, that stare was terrifying, the once calming atmosphere was gone, now replaced with something a lot more horrifying. he opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't get a word out, it felt like he was drowning, his mind getting a bit fogy. he started to panic a bit as the store started to look more distorted by every passing moment.   
something wasn't right. without a second thought black ran for the door, his heart pounding as he reached for the knob, turning it quickly and walking threw, he felt his heart skip a beat as he was greeted with the sight of the tall skeleton standing in the middle of the store.  
confused out of his mind black looked behind him only to see nothing but darkness. he felt his panic spike up as he heard the other let out a slow laugh. not daring to look back at the other as he stood frozen, staring into the darkness.  
with a loud bang the door closed it self making black jump as he continued to panic, he didn't know what to do as his eyes darted across the room. he tensed up as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind, all he could do was look down at the others hands around his small frame, keeping him in place. his presence wasn't warm, it felt cold like the one of a corpse.  
"I've been waiting for you for quite a long time"  
his voice sent a shiver down his spine as he stayed frozen in place.  
"it would be a shame to simply let you walk out"  
he could feel the others breath on his neck, the other leaning in close as everything got distorted again, his eyes seeming to droop as he slowly fell unconscious. he wanted to scream but he didn't make a peep, each time he tried it just felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness, was he asleep? it sure felt like it, all of this just felt like one big bad dream.

he opened his eyes as he shot up, gasping while looking around frantically. he was back in his room. he let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes for a moment.  
just a dream.  
he slowly calmed down his breathing as he looked out his window, it was a nice sunny day as he heard the birds chirping. he ended up slowly getting up and stretching, that nightmare messed him up real good and he just really needed some tea. he went to look in his cabinet, quickly finding the teabags as he went to start off his morning.   
after preparing the tea he simply sat down and listened to the chirping of the birds, it was almost like it had its own little rhythm.  
three seconds and then a chirp  
and then again  
and again  
and...again...  
as black listened closer he realized how the sound just seemed to repeat. he put his drink down for a moment.  
since when were there birds in the city? he couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved as he slowly stood up, going over to the window, he didn't see anything wrong, it looked like a normal day out.  
black sighed as he walked back to his bedroom, something catching his eye as it glistened from the sunlight, he looked over to his bedside table, there was a heart shaped (what looked like) a jewelry box next to an orange rose...what?  
black moved over to the bed, picking up the rose as he looked around. he was sure it hadn't been there when he woke up, but that meant someone put it there.  
...and they were still there...  
black was freaking out a bit as his magic flared up. he couldn't sense another soul but something told him not to put down his guard.  
with a deep breath he put down the rose, picking up the box instead.   
he opened it, there was a lone necklace in it with a jewel of the same color as the rose. the necklace felt- strange, like there was something more to this then he could ever imagine, within a blink of an eye the necklace disappeared. before he could even register what was happening it was around his neck, quickly dropping the box, it hit the floor and broke apart. black was to busy trying to get the necklace off to care, but no mater how hard he tried he just couldn't get it off, the jewel seemed to be glowing, a laugh finally admitting from behind him, black felt himself freeze, no. no way. that was a dream, this is a dream. this wasn't real. as black kept trying to console himself he felt those cold dead arms wrap around his shoulders, one of his hands holding up the necklace in front of his face  
"no going back now, you're mine~"


	2. trapped-chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a bunny sans and a wolf papyrus au   
> this chapter is focused on the swaps  
> the next one will be focused on swapfell   
> and I'll see if I make more

blue looked around, his ears perked and on alert as he made his way threw the forest. it was always dangerous in these parts of the woods but he just so happened to have to go threw it to get to the best food, there was a lot of it around this area but that's just mostly because no herbivore dared to come here. (all except blue and maybe a few brave souls willing to test their luck)   
the sent in the air told him this area was owned by wolfs but blue was willing to test his luck, he was always quite fast and as long as he made this quick he could just get what he needed and scurry away before anyone even knew he was there.   
he quickly changed to his full size, taking off his scarf and starting to pick some of the berries and other greenery he could find, collecting it all on his scarf before tying it up into a bundle so he could carry it in his bunny form, before he could change back he heard movement from a bush near by. now on high alert he stayed completely still, trying to catch any sign of movement or sound. he heard a few more, coming from every which direction. he panicked a bit as he tried to spot the danger, if he could just locate where they were he could hightail it out of there without running straight into their claws.   
blue finally he saw a small glimpse of dark grey fur. as quickly as he could, he changed back and ran in the other direction. not daring to look back as he avoided a few stumps and all the trees. he felt the panic rise as he heard fast footsteps from behind him, they were chasing him.   
he ran and ran as fast as he could but by the sound of it the other seemed to be getting closer by the minute. trying to fool him a bit he ended up taking a turn towards the river, if he could just make it back to one of the tunnels.   
as soon as he tried to cross the lake he ended up slipping on one of the rocks, falling right in and dropping the bundle he had just collected, it went down the river but that was the least of his worries. as soon as he had gotten back on his feet he was picked up by the skin of his neck by sharp and quite frankly terrifying teeth, blue had completely froze, his eyes wide as his heart raced. his breaths were coming out short and fast as the wolf carried him back.  
blue was to terrified to move, he was going to die, oh god he was going to die!!  
he couldn't struggle, if he did then he would just hurt himself, the wolfs teeth could easily go threw his skin with a bit of force, actually, he was pretty sure that liquid running down from his neck wasn't drool. 

as soon as he was dropped down onto the stone floor of the cave he was bracing for impact, his eyes closed tight as his ears stayed glued to his head. this was it, he was going to die.  
he felt the others hot breath on his back as the other ran his tongue up his back, a heavy paw holding him down, their breath smelled like meat. he waited for the other to sink his teeth in but...  
it never happened.  
the other just kept licking, making his fur stand up on end. blue slowly opened one of his eyes, the wolf was curled up around him, not leaving him any room to run away and...was he grooming him? he closed his eye tightly again as the other licked over his face, making him squeak.   
he heard the other chuckle, the rumble sending shivers down his spine.  
"STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD AND EAT IT ALREADY"   
blue almost jumped at the sound of another wolf coming from further in the cave  
"who said I was gonna eat 'em?"  
the wolf holding him captive responded, still having his face right up to his own. the other wolf seemed to growl but didn't say anything else.  
blue finally dared to open his eyes, the first thing he noticed being three other wolfs skeleton hybrids in there. there was a black furred one that looked pretty beat up with a scar over his eye socket and a LOT sharper teeth, another one who seemed to have slightly darker fur then the wolf who still had him captive, a gold tooth replacing one of the others canine. then the last one, the last one had white fur and unlike the rest, this one seemed almost friendly looking, no scars or anything, even his teeth looked a lot less sharp.   
he didn't have a long time to look around as the gray wolf used his muzzle to lift his head up, he was a bit confused before he felt the others teeth around his body, suddenly the panic rising up again, his eyes shutting tight once again. he felt himself be picked up and moved to somewhere, he didn't know where or why but he was sure he didn't want to find out, but one thing was for sure, blue wasn't going to escape, not with this many wolfs around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna come back after I sleep and go over this one, not sure if I made mistakes but I'm probably to tired to see them anyways


	3. trapped-chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but it's something

slim watched his brother. he wasn't sure what the other was doing, he had brought back a bunny but refused to eat it. fell didn't seem all that happy with that but then again he wasn't all that happy with stretch as a whole. he didn't really get it as the other simply carried around the bunny like a toy. it wasn't even a one time thing as the next day he was still carrying it around, though, this time he was surprised to see the bunny as a hybrid, that did make a bit more sense then the other carrying around a random bunny.

hybrids were rare, even out here where there where no humans to disturb the peace. really he was just trying to think of reasons of why the other would do something so pointless, it did look pretty fun. the other was just taking his usual nap, cuddled up to a bunny and the little guy didn't even seem to mind (or maybe he was just to scared to do anything) bunnies were known for being pretty soft...it was pretty intriguing, it kept looking more and more appealing the longer he watched them.

the little bunny seemed to notice him staring, the other even getting closer to stretch, it was just funny. he decided after a while to leave the cave, going to go hunt. he couldn't help but smile at the horrified look on the little bunnies face, they had just started eating and the bunny looked like he was about to faint.

it looked like his brother had gotten some food for the little guy too but he doubted the other would get to feeding him before the other fainted. really he was starting to like the idea of having a little pet around, it sounded strange but after what he had seen from his brother it looked really fun. at the end of the day he had decided to go find one of his own, going to sleep with a goal for the next day, it couldn't be that hard could it? he stood corrected.

he was currently out looking for a hybrid bunny and it was almost night fall again, looking for something so specific was a lot harder then he thought. hunting for bunnies was easy but finding a hybrid was harder, they looked exactly like bunnies in their lesser form and trying to spot the behavior differences was like trying to find a hair in a pile of hay, near impossible.

his only way of getting one would be to find them in their full form, which now that he thought of it is pretty rare, if they were trying to keep from being seen then they were obviously going to go for a less noticeable form. it was frustrating to say the least but he was determined to catch one. he was head back, going to continue the searching tomorrow when he suddenly stopped, noticing a bunny out in an open field, he would have thought them to be a normal bunny if it weren't for the red bandana around their neck.

he smelled the air, he couldn't smell any humans so it wasn't a pet...maybe, just maybe he had finally found one. if he could get closer without the other noticing him he might be able to catch him quickly before heading back. as soon as he took a silent step towards them the others ears swiveled back to face him, the other glaring directly at him before running off. guess this was going to be harder then he thought. he hadn't chased it, the other had gotten to far away before he even realized it.

thankfully, if he went there tomorrow he could probably pick up his sent, sure it wouldn't do much but maybe he could find out where they lived, it would be worth it if i he was correct.

 

 

blue didn't know what to do, he had spent all day in the arms of a wolf, he honestly thought it would be the end of him. It was hard to tell what the wolf was thinking, he always kept him on his toes. he wanted to go back to his burrow where it was safe, here he was constantly in danger of being eaten.


End file.
